federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Elliana Tredway nee Dhaja
Elliana Katal Tredway nee Dhaja is a promising psionic and was even believed by some to have the strength to control the borg like diatehbh. After a period of recovering on Earth from traumatic events on the planet Fenris, was accepted and graduated from Starfleet. After a year in Red Squad, Elliana realized her true calling was in temporal where she currently serves on Bajor. Background Information Elli was a precocious child. From her premature birth to her preternatural development of psionic abilities, about the only curve she did not break was size. At 18 years of age, she was still slight of size - not quite breaking the five-foot barrier that seems of no challenge to the rest of her family. Part of this - in her childhood - was thought to be connected to the trauma surrounding her delivery; however, her father has told her stories of great-aunts who were delicate of build. He has never shown any concern in regards to her growth, and in that Elli takes confidence that all is well. For most of her life, Elli had a peaceful existence. Her parents created a bubble of security in which she and her siblings were raised; this complacency, however, began to falter early in her high-school years. Starting with an accident with Solis Cassica which nearly resulted in the other girl committing suicide, Elli's life seemed to spiral from there. Personal Life Benjamin Wolfe (2397-2398): Elli met Ben on Bajor and got reacquainted as old family friends. Striking up a long distance relationship, Benjamin was able to finish his schooling in hopes that he would have his space and Elli would have a chance to mature. Sexual tension became an issue in the relationship as Benjamin wanted more and would often seek release elsewhere. Eventually, Elliana`s El Aurian nature also played a key role in tension between the couple. In 2398, Elliana was was on Starbase 60 with Benjamin, her mother, and siblings, seeking information on her missing father. While there she was kidnapped and brought to a planet named Fenris by Juretoh Staition. In a ploy to use the girl for the same purpose her father had served nearly 20 years before, Elliana was brutalized - both physically and mentally. She was eventually rescued by her father and half-brother, but the damage was done. Once back home, Elliana's parents were faced with the challenge of healing their daughter. It was her mother - Eva Dhow - who made the decision to prompt Benjamin into calling off the relationship. After that, Elliana was entrusted into the care of another El Aurian woman - Captain Johara al-Khalid, a Federation counsellor stationed on earth. Through Johara's patient care, Elliana opened up from her self-imposed silence and began to put herself back together. Connor Almin (2402-2404): Elli met Connor during try outs for Red Squad. She felt drawn to the boy, though the connection made no sense to anyone involved - including her. Mutual respect, perhaps even friendship developed. Still scarred emotionally from the ordeal on Fenris, and its affects on her budding relationship with Benjamin, she found something about this young man that reached out to her. When they both made the cut for Red Squad - if only barely - Elliana took the chance and offered to have sex with Connor. She told herself at the time it was simply to erase the memory of what Staition had done to her. In reality, it led to much more. What started as a casual, open fling, developed over the year into a deep and genuine relationship for both. However, after an argument in May of 2404, he hit her which cast ripples of doubts within her. After some consideration and a brief reconciliation, she broke up with him in September, 2404 and they were estranged for three years before making some amends. Current Spouse(s) Lincoln Tredway Elliana met her husband, Lincoln Tredway, while she was a Cadet on the USS Valiant. She connected with him immediately and while he wasn't interested because of boundaries that may be crossed, they remained friends with a mutual respect. When she transferred to temporal and left the Valiant, he took her under his wing as her mentor. As both happened to become single around the same time, Lincoln was made aware of the potential fit and they began to date. As time passed, they moved in together in March, 2405 before eventually marrying. They have three children together. Children Elliana has three children with Lincoln Tredway named Alexandria Tredway, Harmon Tredway and Harper Tredway. Please see the links for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet int he Academy from 2400-2404, Elliana went intelligence and was accepted into Red Squad in 2402 to enter her third year as the Security Chief Assistant. Her performance over the year was mixed - while academically she met every requirement given her, it was becoming clear that she was not physically capable of matching up. Always slight in build, Elliana had to work double-hard to maintain the physique necessary to pull off her 'job'. In the end, her supervisor - Commander Lincoln Tredway - suggested she consider switching tracks. Elliana resisted the idea at first, but the more she thought on it, she realized he was right. With Tredway's guidance, she found her way toward Temporal Affairs - a much more suitable fit to her skill-set. Putting in for an internship, she finished up her year on the Valiant and prepared for the new path that would soon start. Military History Graduating after her internship at temporal, Elliana went to a rank of Ensign because she left the RS program in her third year. She applied to become a member of the out-of-field temporal placement and was accepted in the summer of 2404. In 2408, they both moved to Bajor to follow a teaching position for her husband Lincoln. Rank History: Ensign: 2404-2408 ** Lt. JG: 2408-Current. Abilities Mental At her core, Elliana is a full-blood El Aurian. She has a strong Empathic gift, as well as a sensitivity to all things of a Temporal nature. She can sense shifts in time, or aberrations - such as individuals displaced form their own timeline. As she has aged, Elli's grasp on these abilities have strengthened. Outside of this, she is also descended from one of the few truly gifted lines of El Aurian nature. The Dhow clan - for generations - have served as guardians to the ruling house of El Auria. Each generation, at least one individual is blessed with a strong Telepathic gift. Elli has inherited this, as has her younger brother, Zachary. Her abilities put her on par with most Betazoids. As a child, her parents had her train with Margianne to learn the laws that apply to psionics. For the most part, Elli adheres to these laws, however, she has learned that - in her work with Temporal - by scanning the minds of those she comes in contact with on Temporal missions, she can glean the information he needs in order to better adapt to the times and fit the expected image. Her experience with Juretoh also left a mark on Elliana. Subjected to the Diatahb procedure, her mind developed the ability of melding into that of another and taking control. However, the effect was only accomplished through intense emotional reaction. Juretoh's methods - as they had been with her father - consisted of abusing Elli to the point of sheer reaction. As a result, she emotionally shut down, requiring nearly two years of consistent support and counseling to open up once again. Elli has never consciously attempted the Diatahb meld again; however, after an incident which trapped her and Lincoln in the past for a handful of days, she discovered that fear and pain were not the only emotional triggers which could spark the connection - love and concern proved the fodder when her mind linked with his and guided him out of the nightmare that had gripped him. As the result left her with images which Intel had to wipe from her mind, Elli has attempted to keep this from becoming a repeat occurrence. Physical Trained since a young age, Elli is proficient in several forms of Martial Arts, as well as Parkour - or free-running. Her preferred weapons are pole-related - the bo staff, and the naginata. Elli's father has described her as fragile, yet deadly; her small size is both a blessing and a curse when it comes to combat. While an unknowing opponent will most often underestimate her ability, Elli must always strike for the initial offense if she hopes to be ultimately victorious. As long as she remains emotionally detached, she can usually carry her own. 4 Elliana Tredway nee Dhaja Category:United Federation of Planets Category:El Aurian Category:Starfleet Category:Social Science Category:Temporal Category:Security/Law Category:Red Squad Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:September Category:2381 Category:All Characters